


ABYSS.

by ekzxo (2870)



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, smuts and fluffs and angsts, tags in chapter parts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2870/pseuds/ekzxo
Summary: a collection of kaiyong creations. short and lengthy. romantic and platonic. love and heartbreak. heart-pounding first time encounter scenes and rough ass-clapping smut.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	1. Greetings

**ekzxo warmly welcomes you to the comfy kaiyong corner!**

I will be publishing works from one shots to canons, from fluff to angst. These creations are the ones that I write spontaneously and eagerly, typically wanting them out in the open quite immediately. This is my comfort zone to post some of the works in progress I have that I feel as if they are not worthy for a stand alone single post. With that being said, I still cherish each of these works amongst each chapter. 

Because its way too easy for me to write kaiyong, this is a collection of all my writings for the pair! Looking back at my posts, majority of the smut is written within a day from just having a sudden idea. It's taking over my ao3 account, which is why I believe this will be convenient. It's also wonderful for you as a reader because you can subscribe to this work and be notified whenever I have a new work!

I willl be posting everything from short 500w canons, to 5kw smuts, to all types of genres and mood centered mini fics!

Please anticipate more of all my projects and enjoy the reading journey.

For every 50 kudos, I will accept a request. If you have a kaiyong request, leave it in the comments of this very introduction chapter and I will write and post every request I receive. 

Format of all stories on each published work will include title, description, rating, word count, focus (fluff/angst/smut), and necessary tags.

TITLE:

PROMPT:

RATING:

WORDS:

FOCUS:

TAGS:

_The following chapter includes short summaries of each chapter work and its word count!_


	2. Catalog

1\. "Do You Not Check The Forecast?"

— Kai spots one of his quiet classmates walking in just a white tee on a stormy day. (580w fluff)

2\. "Encouragement, Not Embarrassment, Baby!"

— Taeyong loses a bet with Jongin, resulting in him having to wear a tight skirt on a date with his boyfriend. It results in some other wins and losses. (4kw pwp)

WIPS, TBD:

?. Distance

— Even if Kai wants to let Taeyong go, he can't when he hears him whimper, "Help me." _TAGS!_

?. I Want You

— Taeyong rides Jongin’s thigh as an incentive for waiting for his boyfriend patiently.

?. Walk on Memories 

— Everyday Taeyong wakes up, shoving Jongin off his bed. Jongin is determined everyday to tell Taeyong how much they love each other.

?. It’s Fine

— Taeyong meets Kai’s husband for the first time after sleeping with him moments ago.


	3. “Do You Not Check The Forecast?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MARCH 12th 2020.
> 
> “Do You Not Check The Forecast?”
> 
> Kai spots one of his quiet classmates walking in just a white tee on a stormy day.
> 
> General Audiences| 580w  
> first meeting, fluff, open ended

Kai is beat with extra curricular activities weighing him down from left and right. He gives a moment to himself by excusing his way out of the football meeting in order to take a deep breath. The game plan seems pretty pathetic but it’s necessary when the weather is like this. Rain or shine, their team keeps going with a plan that is supposed to benefit them even if it’s being risky. 

As Kai leans against the brick wall and stares blankly at the rain casting against some of the benches. He watches them drip onto the puddles as well and suddenly he feels serene. There’s footsteps he catches along with the raindrops. Then his eyes meet a body completely drenched, his white shirt matte against his thin frame and damp hair making it seem as if he’s just gotten out of the campus pool. 

Without a second thought, Kai runs over to him and tugs him beneath the campus roof. He takes a deeper look at him and realizes it’s a student from his algebra class who sits right at the front. He doesn’t talk much, but he always holds the door for students and offers to hand out papers. Kai never thought too much of him, he doesn’t really think about anyone in particular unless they ask him out first — which is very, very often. But this boy is actually interesting to Kai somehow, and Kai is barely noticing right now. 

“Taeyong, is it?”

“Yeah,” he responds quietly.

Kai gives him a quick glance before taking off his varsity jacket and placing it over Taeyong’s shoulders. He makes some complaints and resistance, shaking his head while muttering  _ please no thank you _ , but in the end Kai gets him to place his arms into the sleeves. Kai buttons it up for him while he stands pliant.

“What were you thinking? Not wearing a jacket out?”

“Well, what about you? Now you don’t have one.”

Kai shakes his head. “It’s fine.”

“I came from dance and it was too hot so I left my jacket there. I didn’t know it was raining,” Taeyong comments quietly while not particularly looking Kai in the eyes. 

It’s like Taeyong thinks Kai is scolding him like a parent, or something. But Kai easily ignores that thought because did Taeyong say he’s a dancer? Interesting. A shy school boy has a different way of expressing himself.

Instead of bringing up those topics he asks, “Do you not check the forecast?”

“I mean… no, I don’t actually. I just assume by the sun and clouds.”

“Hm, that is another way to deal with it.”

“I’ll give it back to you tomorrow. I’ll wash it tonight even.” 

Taeyong finally looks at him, he wraps his arms around himself and Kai really sees how cute he looks. He’s attractive but madly adorable. He’s so small in Kai’s athletic jacket. He can’t wait for Taeyong to turn around and leave, revealing the expanse of his back that says KIM 88 on it. 

“No,” Kai says suddenly. “It looks good on you. I’ll ask for it back when I want.”

Though the weather is cold, and Taeyong still appears to be shivering, his cheeks are insanely red. Taeyong nods and thanks him quietly, then turns around back to the path he came from. Jongin winces when a raindrop hits his eye and retreats back into the gym. His heart is warm with the thought of definitely seeing Taeyong again. 


	4. "Encouragement, Not Embarrassment, Baby!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> APRIL 4th 2020 / JANUARY 18th 2021
> 
> "Encouragement, Not Embarrassment, Baby!"
> 
> Taeyong loses a bet with Jongin, resulting in him having to wear a tight skirt on a date with his boyfriend. It results in some other wins and losses.
> 
> Explicit | 4.6kw  
> friends to lovers, confessions, hard kinks: slut shaming, rough sex, praise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so.. i.. changed the characters bc found my note saying that this fic was for kaiyong but I wrote sekai instead, therefore this is arranged from sehun to taeyong. idk if that makes sense but: this is a kaiyong fic, but was previously a sekai fic. hope it doesn't change ur vision. it was originally kaiyong. I just reread it and love it so bad and can imagine kaiyong so here it is, me going back to this little fic posting work to feed more kaiyongists!
> 
> anyway. pLUSS, happy 50th kudos, is there a prompt request for me to do??

Occupying the tight, compact space of a dressing room with more than one person is suffocating. Taeyong elbows Jongin in the head while discarding his top. His head bumps into Jongin’s butt while he curls over to slip on the horrid, pastel pink skirt. It’s extremely hot in here with their mixed breaths. Taeyong wonders why he dragged Jongin into here in the first place. 

When he looks himself in the mirror adjacent from where he stands, he finds himself shivering and speechless. His legs are a pale contrast to the pretty pink skirt that gives the impression that he has lean, long, endless legs. It goes over his belly button, hugging his waist perfectly. And because of that, it makes his upper half tiny and slim, causing him feel all more daintier than he already is.

“You must look hilarious if you’re not talking. That awful, huh?” Jongin says from the corner of the dressing room. 

Taeyong cups a hand around Jongin’s shoulder and turns him around. He takes a step back and prepares himself for the verbal humiliation. 

“Happy? I lost the bet. What else was there to it?” When he notices Jongin spacing off, he mutters out his name once more. “Jongin?”

Jongin renders a low sound resonating from his throat before he blinks a few times and nods. He straightens his shirt and pants, dusting it off for no apparent reason before giving Taeyong an awkward thumbs up. 

“You alright?” 

“G-good.” Jongin clears his throat. “Good, I mean.”

“What’s the other half of the bet?”

“Uh, it’s okay, forget it.”

Taeyong chuckles and turns back to the mirror where he starts posing for himself. “No. What is it? I might as well. I kind of like how free my legs feel.” He does a silly squat, bumping his ass against Jongin’s crotch. “Even my dick. I’m not even wearing anything underneath.”

“No?”

“God, no. I think they’d look bulky if I did wear boxers underneath, right?”

“How about panties with them. Those might be good.”

Taeyong’s eyes widened. That’s not a bad idea. He finds himself being comfortable with the skirt, it wouldn’t hurt so much to strip his masculinity down just a bit more. He’s fine with it. It’s actually kind of sexy, he thinks. He responds to Jongin’s input, “You think so? It would be nice, maybe.”

“Yeah.”

“Anyways come on, lay it on me. The other half of the bet. I owe you that much. You executed the routine very well. You deserve to humiliate me some more.”

“Humiliate?” Jongin asks, tilting his head.

“That’s what this is about, right? I mean you’re having me dressed up as a girl. I have to say this isn’t the worst thing I’ve done. So I’ll take the second blow. I’m curious.”

“I was supposed to say that you had to go out in public with your boyfriend like that.”

Taeyong’s breathing stops for a moment. “Jongin?”

“What?”

“Do you think he’d like it?”

Jongin shrugs. He grins at him with a smile that doesn’t seem too compelling. He answers quietly, “I’m sure he’d love it.”

“Do you like it?”

Taeyong doesn’t get an answer when Jongin turns away and pulls the curtains. He only hears him mumble, “We should go now.”

They meet each other at the register a few minutes later. Not only does Taeyong have to wear this from a loss bet, he’s paying for it. It almost seems unfair in Taeyong’s opinion, but he’s doing it anyways, because as much as Jongin pisses him off with these absurd penalties, they’re good friends and he wouldn’t turn Jongin down. 

When Taeyong pulls out his debit card, Jongin is already nudging him away from the pin pad and swiping his card. The associate gives them a strange look but continues to bag the item anyways. Taeyong perks up when he realizes he hadn’t grabbed himself any undergarments to go along with it. 

“Jongin, I didn’t buy a—“

“I picked one out already.”

“Oh, when?” Taeyong looks at the bag that’s being handed to Jongin and pulls it into his possession.

Taeyong concludes that he was too occupied glaring at the associate, not seeming to notice her bag up the panties. It’s when they walk to Jongin’s car, does he find a lacy white fabric that makes him squeal in excitement. 

“Sorry,” Taeyong says and cups his hand around his mouth. 

“No worries.”

Taeyong let’s the engine take over the silence for a moment before mentioning, “Gee, you didn’t have to spend $30 on just some flimsy articles.”

“Again, no worries. It’s nothing.”

Taeyong finds himself pouting. He did think it was unfair for him to pay, but now neither is it fair for Jongin to pay. “I’ll pay you back. If not with money, I’ll owe you a favor or a meal.”

“I’ll figure something else.”

Taeyong hums happily in response. 

The drive eventually consists of music playing and Taeyong absently looking out the window, wondering what top to pair with the bottoms. He doesn’t have any proper shoes for a skirt either. Should he wear knee high stockings?

They’re closer to Taeyong’s place when Taeyong curiously asks Jongin, “When should I wear it with Youngho?”

“You said you’re going on a coffee date with him this week, aren’t you?”

“We are. It was supposed to be you and me, but you declined. So, poor you.”

Jongin laughs. One of Taeyong’s favorite little, soft laughs from him. “Your boyfriend is a rebound?”

“It’s not like that,” Taeyong mutters. I just still like spending time with you more sometimes. 

“Alright.”

Before Taeyong opens the car door, he says, “He hasn’t been spending time with me lately. I hope this will give him interest in me again.” 

Jongin doesn’t look at him when he gives a thumbs up and unlocks the door. 

Taeyong slips out of the car and finishes, “So, thank you. Really . I know this is a prank, a losing bet, whatever you call it, but I feel really good about this.”

. . . 

Taeyong takes a mirror photo of himself in his tight little skirt and sends it to Jongin, just to make sure he looks alright before he meets up with his boyfriend. It’s Jongin’s idea anyways, so shouldn’t he confirm that Taeyong is doing it right? 

> are those socks

< they go up to my thighs but i think it’s a bit much... is it? 

> yeah, leave it at your calves 

Taeyong frowns at that. He doesn’t know why Jongin’s input makes him stir uncomfortably. He thought he looked wonderful with the socks up to his thighs, then again, Jongin hasn’t seen him with them yet — up to his thighs, that is.

< but see? they do look good right?

> yeah but don’t wear them out 

It makes Taeyong feel slightly better that Jongin thinks so. But at the end of it all, Youngho is supposed to like it. He figures he’ll meet up with his boyfriend like this and after their outing, he will personally show him how his legs look even better with the bands around his milky thighs.

Taeyong finds an oversized cardigan in the back of his closet that he wears so he won’t feel bothered in public. He is not the slightest bit embarrassed whatsoever, but people aren’t always understanding so he fears for crude comments or unwelcomed contact.

The weather is a bit warm out, but it’s windy. He feels the way the wind riles his skirt but because the walk is just about ten minutes, so he sucks it up. He gives Jongin a quick wish me luck text, not recovering anything back, even when he’s at the front of the coffee shop. 

“Taeyong?”

Taeyong follows the voice, turning around. “Youngho! Hi!” 

“What the fuck, Taeyong?”

“Huh?” Taeyong takes steps towards his boyfriend, but with every step he takes forward, his boyfriend steps back. “Is something wrong?”

“Yeah,” Youngho scoffs. “ That . Everything is so fucking wrong, Taeyong.”

Taeyong looks down at his outfit then back to Youngho. His boyfriend nods and it confirms everything. Just like that, Taeyong feels degraded and pathetic. Humiliated and hurt.

“Youngho,” Taeyong calls out without an ounce of confidence. Every piece of his good self esteem is stripped away from him. 

“No, Taeyong. Don’t come any closer! That’s fucking— you’re a lunatic. That’s disgusting. Don’t come near me. Don’t… don’t talk to me anymore.”

“No, Youngho. It was a bet. I lost. I have to wear this!” Taeyong is trembling at this point. He can’t lose his boyfriend. He can’t lose his distraction . It’s only been months, but he needs it to last in order to keep him sane. 

Youngho shakes his head and covers his mouth as if he’s about to spit bile any second now. “You could have said no. I don’t know why you let yourself be pushed around like that. Wait, this isn’t even the problem. The problem here is that you’re wearing a skirt.” 

“I can’t say no to Jongin. I lost the bet.”

“ Oh ?” Youngho laughs hysterically now. It’s beginning to scare Taeyong. “Of course you wouldn’t say no to him . Of course he’d make you wear… this . Jongin, Jongin, fucking Jongin. Fuck him. Ah , I’m sure you do. See ya, Taeyong.”

“Youngho!” Taeyong cries out, conflicted with the man leaving his line of vision. 

What does that even mean , Taeyong thinks. 

… 

Taeyong bangs on the door aggressively, body cold, but his insides boiling immensely.

Jongin opens the door quickly with worry in his eyes.

“Thanks! Thanks to you, Jongin!” Taeyong shouts.

“What? What’s wrong, Taeyong?”

Taeyong takes a deep breath. Its not worth it lashing out at Jongin, even if it is partially his falt. He reveals, “I know you find it funny, all these bets and losses. But this time it’s not . It’s not funny when one of us loses a boyfriend!” 

“Shit, I’m sorry," Jongin says with his honest voice. Taeyong doesn't want to forgive him. He goes on when Taeyong's silence remains, “I swear I didn’t mean for that to happen.”

“I think you did," Taeyong snaps suddenly. 

“I thought it would be funny! I didn’t expect for your boyfriend to be such a close minded prick. I didn’t expect to find you so hot in this.” Jongin tenses up and his lips part. “ Oh, boy. ”

“Repeat that.”

Jongin bites his lip before he comments, “Youngho is dense, and an asshole.”

Taeyong crosses his arms and penetrates a stern tone, “No, not that. You know what I mean.” 

“I wanted you to wear it because I thought it would be funny. But when you forced me to look at you in the dressing room… fuck, Taeyong. This is embarrassing.” 

“Shouldn’t I be embarrassed? I think I have a hard on beneath a skirt.”

“Shit, what?”

“Jongin.”

Jongin pushes Taeyong against the wall in one swift movement, bracketing him in place with his arms. The distance between the two continues to grow smaller when Jongin’s lips come close to his neck. He latches his lips onto the skin, nibbling with his teeth, wandering with his tongue. Taeyong releases a sharp hiss when Jongin combines it all with his knee pressed in between Taeyong’s thighs. He has no other choice but to squirm and rut against Jongin’s thigh to relieve some of the tension building up beneath his skirt. The skirt that happens to be forcefully tugged on by Jongin. He even crawls his fingers up Taeyong’s leg beneath it and gives Taeyong’s ass a firm squeeze.

“Jongin,” Taeyong whimpers as he presses harder against Jongin. 

“Yeah?”

“Please.”

Jongin pulls back, making Taeyong sigh. He plants a hand against Taeyong’s cheek and mutters, “I’m not sure I understand.”

“Jongin…” Taeyong says more deeply and darker. 

The way it escalates so quickly between them, Taeyong has no clue. At least on Jongin’s end, Taeyong doesn’t know why he’s giving in so easily. As for Taeyong, he’s always been so madly attracted to Jongin. He’s tried so desperately hard to let go of his infatuation for his best friend. Somewhere along the way, he realized that it wasn’t infatuation. And now it feels as if things are falling into place.

Jongin laces his fingers with Taeyong’s as he walks them to his bedroom. He closes the door with a harsh slam and shoves Taeyong into the mattress. Just before Taeyong could adjust himself, Jongin flips him over and firmly presses both hands against Taeyong’s ass. At this point, he’s experimentally kneading it through the fabric, rather than trying to reduce Taeyong into a flushing, squirming mess. Taeyong can’t help but release a fit of laughter as he feels Jongin’s hands groping his globes and fingering around the lace ruffles.

“What’s so funny?” Jongin asks playfully. When Taeyong doesn’t respond, Jongin adds, “I don’t know about you but there’s nothing funny about how good these look on you. I make great decisions. They look so good. Do you know that?”

”I do.” Of course Taeyong knows. He was fawning over his own ass, with the way it clung so snug, a shade so pale and pure against his own milky shade.

Taeyong feels Jongin situate himself on his upper thighs with the grip on his asscheeks becoming rougher. Taeyong is caught off guard when the panties are stripped off, slipping down his thighs, and thrown somewhere in the corner of the room. He looks over his shoulder, no longer laughing, and spots Jongin giving him a devious smirk. 

They hold their strong gaze all while Jongin slips in a dry digit. It makes Taeyong whimper and writhe but he demands Jongin to keep it there when Jongin seems to be regretting his decision. He has to shake his head frantically in order for Jongin to start moving it. Although it’s only one finger, Taeyong practically feels himself tearing apart, biting his lip and screwing his eyes shut. So, maybe there should have been some type of slick to make things easier, but that’s no fun. 

Jongin seems to notice Taeyong’s internal debate because he’s pulling out. Though Taeyong whines it’s fine, keep going Jongin , he doesn’t listen. Taeyong groans into the pillow from the emptiness and scolds himself for seeming too vulnerable. 

Now Jongin might go soft on him — in more ways than one. Now Taeyong won’t get to feel the burn he craves. But he can’t easily tell Jongin that, can he? It would freak his best friend out way too much, to say he likes it hard. It’s only their first time together, maybe it’s a bit too much to say that he wants Jongin to plow him so hard until everything goes pitch black. 

Just when Taeyong wants to apologize and suggestively end this, he hears the bed creaking, signaling that Jongin’s come back. He wasn’t even paying attention to when he left but he can’t seem to care when Jongin’s hands are all over him once again. Taeyong flutters his eyes shut and relishes in the way Jongin’s slim fingers run along his skin. Taeyong’s rim is exposed to coolness, signaling that Jongin is spreading his cheeks. He figures Jongin brought lube, so now he’s not so disappointed because at least they’re getting into it somehow. Even if it’s not as he wants, it’ll be fine. He hopes his clouded mind doesn’t take over, because the last thing he wants is for himself to babble incoherent things to his best friend.

What Taeyong never expected was for Jongin to be a tease. It will be madly difficult for Taeyong to keep his begging kink on the down-low if Jongin keeps thumbing at his entrance without penetrating at all. Jongin, his sweet and sincere Jongin, rubs his cool, wet thumb against the cranny and doesn’t bother to press. Taeyong heaves out a whiny breath, but forces himself to do less. He does start rutting back, in hopes that Jongin’s thumb digs into his needy hole. 

“You know, you’re gonna pass out from holding your breath,” Jongin comments all smooth and witty with a chuckle.

Taeyong purses his lips as if to pout, but Jongin can’t see him anyways. He ends up plopping his face into the pillow and sighing into it.

“Alright, you’re not much of a loud one, I take? I’m a bit disappointed, but it’s fine.” 

Taeyong wants to shout, I am loud, so so loud. I’ll be louder if you break me just right. I go crazy, you drive me crazy, I need you so bad , but Jongin is his friend and that’s totally embarrassing. And yet, Taeyong is positioned face down, ass up with the flowing part of his tight little skirt folded over his back. It’s totally not embarrassing compared to begging.

The silence from Taeyong must signal Jongin to do something because his hole finally engulfs something. It’s not just Jongin’s finger because it’s way too warm. It’s way too sensual. Taeyong whimpers when warmth radiates around his hole and that’s how he knows it’s Jongin’s tongue. He tries his best to keep quiet as Jongin flicks his tongue in and out Taeyong’s ring of muscle. He clutches the sheets besides him when Jongin licks and sucks, prodding a finger or two along with it. He can’t help but whimper Jongin’s name when he spanks his ass while dipping three digits into him, finding his sweet bundle of nerves with one crook immediately. 

“See, you really shouldn’t hold it in. You sound cute,” Jongin says warmly, talking to Taeyong so kind and casually as if he didn’t just have his mouth latched onto his best friend’s rim. 

Something about that statement makes Taeyong break loose. His body goes lax— no, more like, goes delirious . He lifts his upper body weight by getting onto his palms, then presses back into Jongin’s touches, fiercely grinding back until he can feel Jongin’s fingers work into him deeper. Jongin gets it and starts taking initiative by pumping his digits into Taeyong with haste. 

“Are you trying to make me come right now?” Taeyong whines. 

Jongin pulls out and laughs at him, literally laughs like a silly, mad man at him. “You’re the one who’s rutting back like a desperate slut!”

Taeyong turns around instantly and bumps knees with Jongin when he sits in front of him. They both freeze, eyes locked on one another. It’s so silent, Taeyong practically hears static noise. He even hears the thumping of their hearts, but he doesn’t know which one of them beats louder. 

“I’m sorry, Taeyong,” Jongin says softly, the same time Taeyong musters out, “Your slut, Jongin.”

They’re both quiet again and Taeyong catches the redness on Jongin’s cheek even if the bedroom is dim.

Taeyong is the one to clear his throat and comment with concern, “Wait, now was I being too much?”

“No, it’s hot,” Jongin responds quickly. 

“Ah, here how about this,” Taeyong takes Jongin’s hands into his and continues to keep their eye contact steady, “I like this. I never thought this would ever turn me on as bad as it is right now. The clothes, and that last word . Being with my best friend like this is really, really winding me up in a good way. Now um… tell me how you feel?”

“I’m down for whatever you like. You already know I think this is fucking sexy, so don’t try to get it out of me again. I’m still trying to wrap my head around this. You were always so attractive, you know that, but this… god, Taeyong.”

“Okay, okay, good. Do you want to get back into it?”

“Yeah, but let’s still clarify.” 

Taeyong nods and Jongin flashes him a thoughtful look. He thought they’d talk about some ground rules, either about their friendship or some bed boundaries, but instead, Jongin is pressing him into the mattress, lying him flat on his back. Jongin dips down and kisses his cheek while one of his hands straightens Taeyong’s skirt. It eventually goes up his shirt and daringly pinches one of his perky nipples. 

“Jongin!” Taeyong shouts from the unexpected action. He playfully shoves Jongin’s shoulder but has no intentions of shoving him off. “Talk.”

“Am I not getting under your skin?”

Taeyong is confused with the question. He searches Jongin’s eyes, finding nothing but seriousness. His eyes are a bit blown and twinkly, an expression that puts him off as a bit sad. It’s something Taeyong can detect, always being Jongin’s shoulder during rough times. Taeyong is definitely confused, and hurt, too.

“What’s wrong?” 

“I’m sorry but I’m not receiving the reactions I’m used to. I sound like a narcissist but, do you even like this?” 

Taeyong sighs in relief. Jongin clicks his tongue frustratedly. “No Jongin, wait,” Taeyong rushes out when Jongin tries to climb off him. He wraps his arms around Jongin’s shoulders so quickly, they end up toppling over with Taeyong on top. “I like you, Jongin. I really, really like this.”

“It’s just… I’ve heard things. Always. I never wanted to hear it but you’ve always had rumors.”

“I know, like how I’m so loud?” Taeyong chuckles. “I was trying not to make a fool out of myself in front of you.” 

Jongin plants his hands on Taeyong’s hips and caresses then gently. “I’d be very flattered if you didn’t hold back.” 

Taeyong smiles happily, knowing that their communication is always ace. He always knew they’d be friends for a very long time because they speak to each other so well. Plenty of times, he’s had ideas and fantasies on how it would be like to actually have Jongin exclusively. He thinks they’d only have petty fights (where to eat for dinner) or some possessive issues (Taeyong hates when Jongin doesn’t feed him the attention he needs when there’s another individual with them), but he always knew they would never have a problem over situations being misconstrued. 

Out of his pure happiness, Taeyong bounces on Jongin playfully, taking both of Jongin’s hands into his hands and swings them. He doesn’t notice the elephant(s) in the room until Jongin releases a low groan. Taeyong flickers his gaze away from Jongin’s eyes and down Jongin’s body. He boldly grinds his hips down, clearly feeling the tent in Jongin’s jeans. It’s not exactly comfortable for Taeyong’s bare skin to rub against Jongin’s jeans but he keeps doing so until he can get Jongin to do something to him. 

It takes a bit more desperate hip rolls until Jongin thrusts up into him. Taeyong’s breath hitches when Jongin pinches his hips and raises his skirt, exposing his hardness poking up. Jongin let’s out a little chuckle before wrapping his fingers around Taeyong’s cock. 

“Jongin,” Taeyong says breathily. 

“Your skirt, Taeyong,” Jongin rasps out as he grinds upwards while pumping Taeyong extremely slowly. “I don’t know whether I want you to ride me like this or if I should bend you over my desk like the little desperate school bitch that you are.”

“Anything, Jongin. I want it.”

Jongin forces Taeyong down by the hair with his other hand, fingers pulling Taeyong’s hair so aggressively that it hurts. It hurts so bad but feels so good. When Taeyong moans from it, Jongin snarkily comments, “You’d do anything for my cock, wouldn’t you, babe?”

“Yes,” Taeyong admits. 

The air gets knocked out of him when Jongin shoves him off, leaving his cock neglected. He whimpers when Jongin pulls at his legs, bringing him to the edge of the bed. The only good thing about this is the way Taeyong’s cock gains friction from the way it glides against the bed. He looks over his shoulders and spots Jongin stripping his shirt over his head and tugging his jeans off. It’s too much for him so he ends up dropping his face into the sheets. 

“Tell me what you’d do, Seunnie.”

Taeyong whines. He’s never been too good with dirty talk. He loves everything dirty and twisted. But he’s more of a receiver. He likes to hear things. He likes to hear the way someone would let him loose piece by piece until they have him under their command. He’s not so good at telling what he wants or telling what he’d do. All he’s certain of is that he can really, really beg for a good dicking. 

Jongin straddles Taeyong’s legs once again then wraps a hand around Taeyong's neck and gets him to turn around and face him. 

“I said tell me.”

“Jongin,” Taeyong mutters frustratedly. “I can’t.”

“Why not?” 

Admittingly, Taeyong says, “ Embarrassed .”

“Embarrassed? And yet your perky ass wants to peek out of a tight, pink skirt?”

“ Jonginnnn .”

Jongin lets him go and helps him onto his knees, then removes his shirt over his head. He latches his hot mouth around Taeyong’s bud that wasn’t manhandled earlier. His hands fondle Taeyong’s cock, rubbing up and down until Taeyong is quivering and whining.

“Over the bed,” Taeyong says, “Please. Want it over here.” Truthfully, Taeyong is way too spent already to bother with riding Jongin. And even being bent over the table is a bit too much for their first time despite all that they’ve already done within this last hour.

Jongin picks up his mattress, showing Taeyong his lube and condoms stash. He warms it up in his hands while walking over to the edge of the bed. Taeyong shakes his head when Jongin judges the condom in his direction. They’re both safe and good, and Taeyong wants to feel Jongin completely for their first time together. 

Taeyong drops his hands back onto the mattress but Jongin is urgent to adjust him, he wraps his arms around Taeyong’s waist and gets him to plant his feet into the ground. His hands wander down Taeyong’s back, towards his ass, and even pass it. 

“I didn’t get to appreciate this yet,” Jongin says while pulling the band of the socks. He raises one pair over Taeyong's thighs until it can’t go any higher then does the same to the other leg. “As much as I love your legs, this looks really hot.” 

Jongin raises his skirt then gives him a spank on his ass that makes a loud sound radiate through the bedroom. His hand presses down the center of Taeyong’s back until he’s bent over the bed. 

“Like this?” Jongin asks with a suggestive tone. 

“Yeah, please, Ni, please.”

Just when Taeyong thinks they’re about to get it on, Jongin turns Taeyong around with a finger in his chin. “Are you sure? What about—“

“I haven’t had feelings for Youngho for quite some time now. I’m over it. I lashed out earlier. I didn’t mean it. I was more mad that you humiliated me like that, not because Youngho left me. I really want you, Nini,” Taeyong says as his heart warms from confronting the truth of everything to Jongin. 

Jongin hums and lets him go. “Okay, I apologize and most of all, I want you too.”

Taeyong hears the sound of a bottle cap opening. There’s a silly squelching sound, followed by a low groan from Jongin. Then he feels the tip of Jongin’s cock slip into him with a bit of resistance. He tries not to make it obvious that there is some discomfort, otherwise Jongin will stop with concern. He bites his lip and loosens up, willing to take Jongin’s cock. 

“Good?” Jongin asks when he’s fully sated inside of Taeyong. 

Taeyong hums in response and takes over, slowly rocking back against Jongin’s cock. He grins to himself when he thinks about how full he is. His ass presses against Jongin’s hips and thighs and he gets a giddy, bubbly feeling at that. His feelings are out of whack at the moment as he’s feeling so goofy for touching Jongin in this type of way. While he’s madly turned on, he can’t help but squeal in happiness instead of moan in pleasure. 

“Is everything alright?” Jongin says carefully. 

Taeyong laughs. “Good! Yeah, great. Now move, Jongin! Please.”

Jongin gradually increases his pace and naturally tightens his grip around Taeyong’s hips. The thing with Jongin is that Taeyong has always known he has a silly obsession with his hips and waist. Jongin always let his touches around Taeyong’s upper body linger a little longer than it should. Taeyong shouldn’t be surprised, but when Jongin’s nails dig into his skin with a significantly rough thrust, he has to sob a little. 

Taeyong feels Jongin raising his skirt over his ass, the waistband slipping over his hips with every powerful movement he forces in Taeyong’s way. Jongin does as much as to pull the ends of Taeyong’s thigh socks, letting it snap against his skin. He shoves Taeyong further into the mattress as his hands roam all over Taeyong’s ass while he fucks into him. He spanks him once, twice, then thrusts so hard, Taeyong collapses because his arms fail to hold him longer. 

“Jongin, Jongin,” Taeyong cries. Actually cries at this point because there’s still a light sting around his rim and now a different wave travels to the surface of his ass from the rough skin to skin contact. “Fuck, Jongin!”

“That’s what I like Taeyong,” Jongin moans. “Like hearing you like the slut you are.”

Taeyong’s heart bubbles up as much as the pit of his stomach does. “Yeah, such a slut for you. Harder, please.”

Jongin trails a hand around Taeyong’s body and clutches Taeyong’s cock. He gives it a rough pinch around the head before pumping it a few times. Taeyong has to squirm when Jongin squeezes his balls a little too rough.

“Could you get any louder? Wait, don't answer. I want to find out myself.” 

It doesn’t take a single second for Jongin to experiment with Taeyong. He releases a lewd sob the moment Jongin plows into him without remorse. With his hands firm on Taeyong’s shoulders, pulling him back, he thrusts into him with vigor and determination. Every thrust sends Taeyong to a whole new level. When he would try to drop back onto the mattress, Jongin would pull him back, fuck into him and pinch his nipples. Jongin doesn’t let him loose, doesn’t let him sink uselessly. He keeps his chest flushed against Taeyong’s back as he expertly drills into Taeyong with all his might and passion. 

Taeyong can’t think straight. It’s so fucking good. He comes right there and then, moaning Jongin’s name, and other curse words. All the promises he gave to himself before all of this gets thrown out the window in this very moment — fuck , he lost it all the moment Jongin slipped his tongue inside him. The good thing is, he’s no longer embarrassed about any of it. 

“Shit, Taeyong. You’re so good, I wish I saw that,” Jongin says into his ear when he’s trying to come down his extreme high. 

With Jongin pulling out and flipping him over, Taeyong receives the perfect sight of Jongin’s perfect bedroom look. He’s beautiful like this. So good looking and mesmerizing that Taeyong thinks he’s growing hard already. Pretty tan, flowing skin with his dark brown locks matted it. Lips more plump and kissable than usual. It doesn’t help when Jongin slips two fingers past his rim and wraps his lips around the tip of his cock. He bobs his head and sucks him until he’s squirming from sensitivity. 

“Good?” Jongin says when Taeyong shoves Jongin away with a sob. 

Taeyong nods before laying flat on the bed and staring up at the ceiling with stars floating all over the place. 

“Wait,” Jongin says softly. 

Taeyong is about to ask what, but then he tenses up at the sight of Jongin’s hard cock becoming the target of his gaze. He gulps hardly before crawling over to Jongin. 

“I wanna suck it,” Taeyong says, quite shyly. 

“Oh I thought that I’d—“

Taeyong cuts him off, “I know. You wanna come on my skirt? Let me suck you off. Pull out when you’re ready?”

“You’re fucking something , Taeyong.” 

Taeyong flashes him a loopy smirk. “I’m a slut in a skirt with the best head you’ll ever receive.”

Jongin scoffs, “I’ll be the judge of that last part Taeyong.”

In other words, Jongin forces Taeyong onto his cock. Taeyong engulfs the entire length and purposely hums around it, riling up Jongin with the vibrations in his throat. Jongin stifles his sounds, Taeyong knows it. He pulls off an inch or so and hollows his cheeks as he begins to bob his head up and down. He lets his eyes close and buries himself in the way Jongin throbs in his mouth. He feels his own cock twitch when Jongin can’t hold back his thrusts. He clutches Jongin’s thighs so tight when Jongin takes advantage of his mouth, rolling his hips, burying Taeyong’s face so close to him. He feels him so deep in the back of his throat with tears welling up in the corners of his eyes, throat already feeling the ache, along with his jaw. 

Sehin feels Jongin’s thigh shake and quickly enough, Jongin pulls out and shoves Taeyong onto his back then flips him over. Taeyong feeds him exaggerated moans while he rocks back, feeling warm cum land on his asscheeks and lower back. His stomach tightens, giving him the impression that Jongin is fisting the skirt, pulling at it so hard. 

The labored breathing from Jongin allows Taeyong to plummet into the bed, finally letting go of everything his body feels. He feels the bed dipping besides him. When he winks his eye open, he spots Jongin with a goofy grin on his face. 

“What?”

“That was so good, wasn’t it?”

Taeyong can’t help but laugh. “You’re being way too happy, don’t you think?”

“I’ve wanted you for so long, Taeyong. I’m so fucking happy.” 

Taeyong doesn’t know why it hits him so suddenly, but his tear stained cheeks are replaced with newer tears. 

“What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Jongin says with panic written all over his face. 

“No,” Taeyong says with a sob. “You’ve let me date nothing but assholes all my life. Why couldn’t we have tried in high school or something? I suffered all these awful relationships when maybe… it could have always been… you .” 

“It wasn’t me. I promise didn’t sabotage you. I wanted you to be happy. You seemed to be so with them.”

“I didn’t want anybody remotely similar to you,” Taeyong admits. He’s never wanted to date anybody like Jongin. It doesn’t mean he had to date awful guys, but it happened. He doesn’t regret any of it. Because it makes Jongin stand out beyond all the others. “It was always you, I couldn’t ever replace you.”

"Alright, alright. I noticed you didn't cry when you came here." Jongin scoots closer to Taeyong. "So tell me, you really are over it?"

Taeyong nods. Not wanting to discuss anything further.

"Then do me a favor, you owe me, remember?"

"Mhm, anything for you, Jongin."

Jongin releases a laugh, making Taeyong's cheeks warm up from the cuteness he always radiates without an attempt. 

"Be my boyfriend."

Taeyong's voice get caught in his throat. He ends up choking on a laugh. Jongin has to wrap an arm around him and pat his back multiple times.

"Is it that hard to understand, I mean we just went over so much. Why is this so surprising?" Jongin comments with amusement. 

"I'll be yours if you don't mind me wearing skirts."

Jongin rolls on top of him and kisses him for the first time. Their lips mold together, tender and caring. Jongin presses against him while he nips and tongues at his lips, no rush just the exchange of intimacy. 

… 

"Now you march on over there, baby! Give him what he deserves."

"Jongin…"

" Wa-pow , fuckin ruin that mother fucker."

Taeyong feels his entire face redden. "Language, Jongin!"

"Like boom, bitch. You like coffee dates? Have some coffee, prick!"

Taeyong shuts Jongin up with a forceful kiss. He removes Jongin off him by pulling him from the back of his neck. 

"Jongin," Taeyong reprimands. "I'll do it, just… be quiet."

"Okay, I got it!" Jongin spanks Taeyong's ass before pushing him towards the quad. "Go get 'em, babe!"

Taeyong takes Jongin's hostility in the form of encouragement. He strides over to his ex-boyfriend with confidence. There are a few eyes on him from other schoolmates, but because of Jongin, then, now, and always, he ignores any crude stares and embraces the good ones. Nothing can make him think or feel otherwise when he wears female clothes.

"Hey, Youngho!"

"Oh, not again. Are those thigh socks too now?"

"Yeah… yeah they are. Jongin likes them a lot."

"Does he now? I bet he likes—"

"My ass covered in panties, god yes, He loves them so much. But anyways, that's not what I'm here for."

Youngho scoffs, "Cut to the chase. People are staring."

"Ah, right." Taeyong exposes the hand that holds a tall cup of iced americano. "You stood me up on our coffee date. It's a good thing I don't ever have hard feelings. Best of all, I know your favorite drink."

Just like that, Taeyong removes the cap from the plastic cup and chucks the beverage directly at Youngho’s face. The ice and different shades of brown spew all over his ex's face and drips down to his white buttoned up shirt. Youngho stands on his feet and grips Taeyong's collar. He doesn't get too far with whatever his intentions may be, because Jongin whips around from out of nowhere and lands his fist against Youngho's jaw.

"Now say it, Taeyong," Jongin demands.

Shyly, Taeyong mutters, "Wa-pow bitch."

Jongin claps, and what follows are rounds of applauds from the other campus audience.

"Now you say what I want to hear. Say you're sorry. Apologize for being an insensitive, indecent human being."

Youngho wipes his lip before stammering out a pathetic, "I am sorry, Taeyong."

"Make fun of him again, or anybody who crossdresses, and I will force you in a dress," Jongin threatens with a smirk as he wraps his arms around Taeyong's waist.

Taeyong's heart pounds at the threat, even if he's not a fan of verbal aggression nor violence. He'll make an exception this time because he's Taeyong's prince charming right now.

Jongin tugs on the hem of Taeyong's skirt as they walk away from the quad. Taeyong clings closer to him, burying his face against Jongin's chest. He kisses his temple, then chirps, "Baby, I think I want to try one of these bad boys on."

"Wait," Taeyong stops him, "Better yet, let's buy you your own pretty skirt. If the dressing room personnel compliments you, you have to wear it to our next date."

"It's a deal."

The bets go on and on. 

Whatever losses are Taeyong's, they are Jongin's wins. And what are Jongin's losses, well, they're amusement for them both.

  
  
  



End file.
